


come back to me (will i have you?)

by mytholora



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Established relationship?, F/F, Handong Reunion Fic, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mutual Pining, OT7, Vague 2Yoo, gahdong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25285879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mytholora/pseuds/mytholora
Summary: Handong comes back.
Relationships: Han Dong | Handong/Lee Gahyeon
Comments: 11
Kudos: 76





	come back to me (will i have you?)

It feels slightly disorienting being back after so long, she thinks as she steps out the airport and breathes in Seoul’s crisp, cold winter air. The hustle and bustle usually expected at an airport isn’t as bad as it was the last time she was here but that’s to be expected since everything is only just starting to get back into gear again.

The oh-so-familiar van is a sight for sore eyes (not that she’d ever admit it, embarrassing as it is because who misses a  _ van _ of all things, even if that van has carried her and her dreams around a country she’s had to work herself to the bone in, where she has spent countless days sharing warmth and food and love with  _ family _ ) and as it pulls up at the pick-up point, she barely takes more than two steps forward before the door flings open and a wild blur of colours scramble out to lunge at her.

“HANDONG!”

It’s a chaotic mess of shrieks and loud, messy sobs as she’s suddenly dogpiled by six bodies crushing her in their arms.

She makes a brave, futile attempt at not breaking down immediately, which is not that hard to do when you’re looking at faces you haven’t seen for months, who are all talking over one another to tell you just how much they’ve missed you, how they are going to treat you to the biggest meal you’ve ever had, that they’re never going to leave you alone  _ ever _ , and that everything in your room was just the way you left it.

(she looks at Gahyeon at that, and she’s sporting the biggest smile, teary eyes scanning her face over and over again, and her teeth are worrying her bottom lip in that heart-wrenchingly lovely way Handong has only seen in Vlives and when they said their goodbyes and she left and didn’t come back and)

And she’s back now. So, if Handong feels sappy and gooey inside when she grips each and every one of the girls in a tight, bruising hug, if she can’t pull herself together enough to say a single word without breaking down again, she doesn’t acknowledge it.

There are curious glances from passers-by and she realises they’re starting to make a scene if they haven’t already, and the manager quickly ushers them to the van. They waddle to it in a pile of arms and legs before Minji, Bora and Siyeon break away to fight over her luggage bags. Dami rushes over to break up their squabbling. Yoohyeon laughs at the spectacle but quickly heads over to lend Dami her aid after receiving a glare from the younger girl, and Gahyeon is still holding onto her, clutching Handong’s hand in hers like she can’t bear the thought of letting go. 

Handong’s hand finds hers and squeezes tight. She smiles as she feels Gahyeon sigh, almost impossibly soft, pressing closer against her.

They climb in after loading her bags and soon enough, they’re off. Siyeon claims shotgun to play DJ, and the rest fall in line. Bora sits next to Minji, Yoohyeon with Dami, leaving her to sit at the back with Gahyeon.

It all feels suspiciously planned if the teasing grins from Yoohyeon are any indication. She goes along with it without question, nevertheless, too happy seeing all of them again to protest whatever it is they have planned for her.

Siyeon puts the music on full blast to the protests of everyone else and Gahyeon just giggles quietly at the chaos next to her.

Handong’s missed this so,  _ so _ much, she thinks.

Gahyeon leans her head against her shoulder and maybe that’s her breath catching in her chest or the world stopping around her or something else that she isn’t prepared for.

More than she ever expected to.

A few hours and waking up to an infinite number of questions later, they’ve arrived back at the dorm. Yoohyeon turns the key in the keyhole until there’s a click and the door swings open. One by one, the girls step in across the threshold of the door, leaving Handong standing outside, and the last to head in. She looks up and sees them all looking at her, expectant, even nervous.

Oh.

“I’m  _ home _ ,” Handong laughs as she takes the step in, and the girls break out into grins, Minji breaks down in tears again, Bora rolling her eyes at the sight but pulling her in for a hug anyway. They pull her in by the arms to continue asking for more stories about her experience away from home.

_ Home _ , she thinks.  _ I’m home. _

They drag her into the living room and they talk well into the night, all showering her with affection in their own unique ways.

Like how Minji listens earnestly to her as she describes her hometown, or how Bora laughs that loud, braying laugh Handong has missed so dearly when she recounts something funny, or the way Siyeon hands her a basket of her favourite snacks with a wink and a pink in her cheeks, or when Yoohyeon has her wrapped in a hug the whole time, or Dami serving up a plate of sliced apples, pampering her with a smile (rolling away when Yoohyeon demands to be fed a slice too), or Gahyeon, being there. Just being there.

Just close enough for her to reach over and brush Handong’s bangs from her eyes, close enough for Handong to feel the warmth radiating off of the younger girl, close enough that Handong wonders how she managed to live that long without having her by her side.

Suddenly, the exhaustion hits her and sets in her bones, and she shivers as she fights back a yawn. Dami notices this because that’s how Dami is, and she claps her hands together and calls it a night. 

The rest start cleaning up as she rolls her luggage bags into her room and Handong lets out a fond sigh at the sight of the bunk bed. The room looks almost exactly like how it was when she left, with the addition of some new baubles and photos tacked up on the corkboard.

Another yawn escapes her mouth and she feels tears building at the edges of her eyes, the drowsiness hitting her full force now, one she doesn’t think she can put off anymore. She puts her bags to the side, rummaging through one and pulling out a pair of pajamas to change into.

In the very short trip to the toilet, she spots out of the corner of her eyes, Siyeon and Bora grinning smugly at Gahyeon, who’s blushing and looking absolutely mortified. Handong rolls her eyes and doesn’t think too much about it.

Doesn’t think about the way Gahyeon’s eyes meet her as she walks into the toilet. Nor the way they’re fiery with a purpose, wide and shining. Nor the chill that rises up her spine at it.

She’s back in bed minutes later, still definitely not thinking about it.

Gahyeon’s head peeks over the bed to look at her, and Handong has seen that glint before, in all the times they’ve looked at each other like they have each other, in all the private days they spent holding hands in their small slice of paradise.

“Do you want me to come down?” She asks. Gahyeon shakes her head, biting her lip and Handong’s eyes fall to a tongue darting out. She looks away, busies herself with arranging her things, ignores the mild throb (hurt? disappointment? Heartbreak? she can’t tell) in between her ribs at the rejection.

“I want to come up,” Gahyeon breaks the silence, voice soft and Handong stops whatever she’s doing, sees her shyly looking up at her. “Can I?”

Who is she to deny Gahyeon anything? “Of course.”

She grins in that signature catlike way Handong’s missed so much, and the breath in her lungs stutter when she feels the ache of relief climb up her chest.

It’s a strange sight, like a reverse deja vu, seeing Gahyeon grunt as she climbs and pulls herself up the steps. For a few moments, there is only the sound of shuffling bedsheets and moving limbs. Gahyeon nestles herself in Handong’s side, sliding the covers over their bodies.

“We didn’t get to talk a lot just now,” She says first, voice soft, always soft when she’s talking to Gahyeon. “Too chaotic.”

Gahyeon laughs, “When is it not? We missed you.” Handong smiles at the sound.

“ _ I _ missed you,” She says again, quietly, breath tickling Handong’s neck.

Handong can feel eyes staring at her face, as if to memorise it, as if she’s missed her as much as Handong has her.

(that’s all she was ever doing it seems,  _ missing and missing and missing _ , missing faces, memorising voices, tracing lines and warm skin and thinking about ocean and miles and a language she knows like the back of her hand but now feels vaguely foreign in her mouth, not quite as familiar as it once was, not after loving and being loved in another tongue) 

“Me too.”

Gahyeon sighs happily and Handong hums, pulls the younger girl closer, and counts the seconds as Gahyeon falls asleep and she drifts off soon after. The lights turn off and the door closes to the sound of voices shushing each other and quiet giggles.

**Author's Note:**

> my inability to put out anything of substance but still posting it anyway because if i don't now i never will (hands u overcooked enoki mushrooms) sorry


End file.
